1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a water-absorbing sheet assembly having a novel structure.
2. DESCRIPTION OF PRIOR ARTS
As the absorbing material of a sanitary article, such as a sanitary napkin or a disposable diaper, there have heretofore been used pulp, cotton and crepe paper. Recently, researches have been made with a view to reducing the weight and volume in absorbing materials of these sanitary articles and as the result, polymeric absorbents have been developed.